


【带卡】小打小闹

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: 情人节贺礼双高中生
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	【带卡】小打小闹

**Author's Note:**

> 我流ooc  
> 微女装

-

未关紧的水龙头滴下的水珠打破了洗手池中水面的平静，弥漫着驱赶蚊蝇的呛人熏香，冲水的声音不时响起，迎着窗外体育课清晰入耳的打闹声，隐隐传来的喘息迅速消散在空气中让人误以为得了幻听。

伴着今早听到的第三次冲水声，带土放开动作的把住虎口的窄腰奋力前顶，柱头一次次碾平深处的壁肉发着力的鞭笞着，随动作而蹭过手背的红黑格裙搔起几分痒意，半遮半掩下的穴口肿得通红，双丸拍击穴沿打出的白沫顺着曲起的腿一路流淌到了腿弯，碳色的渔网袜染上乳白的浊液扯起丝线，主人柔软的银发吸了汗水耷拉着，晃动的发尖随顶弄的伏度而越发肆意的扬起。

“人已经走了，叫出来。”

手顺着对方窈窕的腰线向上摸到白皙颈间的酒红项圈，带土一把拽过在胸前晃荡的红绳握在手中向后拉着。卡卡西被忽如其来的勒紧呛的干呕一声，脊背弯出个惊人的弧度如一把月白弓被把控在了手中，挺着臀瓣迎着湿淋淋的硬物越发深入，被桎梏在尾椎处的双手无助的挣扎着连莹洁如玉的指尖都快掐进了肉里。

带土扬手又重又快的在主动送上前来的臀上抽了几记，臀肉即刻翻起白花花的肉浪旋即红肿一片留下五指的印记，酥麻的痛感让身下的银发少年顺势小声的哼喘起来，挂在睫毛上的泪珠摇摇欲坠，不住的后仰头将自己脆弱的脖颈展露给了对方。

喉间的柔声呜咽只会让带土越发发狠的把住白嫩的腿根向后靠来，圆硕的柱头在紧湿的后穴中不断凿开阻挡他深入的嫩肉直插进最深处死死研磨上最为柔软的难以启齿之处，青筋与肉壁的紧密契合让他爽的一瞬失神。抓紧手中的红绳，空出的手则持续掴着软臀将爱液溅出老远，圆滚滚的杏瞳放着光看着眼前将要崩溃的少年，带土心中升起无限快意。

卡卡西抖着身子启唇吐出轻柔的喘息，撑不住身体的徒劳将手后探着寻求安慰，在一声声囊袋拍击腿根的羞耻声中彻底红了脸颊。

“嗯、哼……慢点……”

眨着双水眸失神的看着眼前，跪在马桶盖上的膝盖不住的向下滑，带土解开了他的手铐扔去一旁，金属落地发出的巨大声响令卡卡西震颤着搅紧，同时颈上传来的力道又让他不得不挺起前胸来随抽插的举动而如匹马驹般前后耸动。白嫩的躯体尽数被熏作粉嫩的颜色，止不住的涎水顺着流淌到了胸前，未受疼爱的乳果孤独的挺立诱惑着温热口腔的吸吮，挺立起的阴茎在裙摆下撑起个绝妙的弧度。

“你就只会这样叫吗！”

带土拍开妄图握住自己的手，拦腰抱起卡卡西在地上站住，可跪了太长时间的膝盖早已一片通红，小腿痉挛着根本无法立住。骂了句脏，带土放下手中的绳子就着姿势将手前探着握住挺立抽动的粉嫩柱身撸动了起来，同时身后粗胀的硬物也不停摸索着深深浅浅的让人发疯的点，不紧不慢的绕着圈打转，磨得身下人雪白的腿根也痉挛着软下。

“不要……带土……不要、在那里……”

“在哪里？”带土舔舐着少年光滑的脊背，舌尖描摹着深凹的脊线留下一道水痕，拇指灵巧的在对方的冠状沟处打着旋，挑开包皮轻抚着鲜红的嫩肉，他能明显感受到卡卡西无法压抑的喘息声。凑近人耳旁喘着气，手指戏弄着柱身上的窄沟，带土伸舌润湿了丰满的耳垂，温热的鼻息绽开逼得人战栗着，“明明就是想要我顶那里，现在还说谎？”

苦苦摇着头哀求着对方，卡卡西浑身颤抖着将挺立起的阳物送进带土的手心，被指腹堵住的马眼颤巍巍的将快要溢出的情液给送了回去，身后传来的快感与身前的痛楚强烈对比着越发让他难以自持的头晕眼花啜泣着掉下几滴泪。

从口袋中抽出几张纸垫上，带土握着他的小臂拽着不让柱身抽离。踩着制服鞋的鞋跟，卡卡西踉跄着狼狈转身，马眼处的那双手在他被狠狠拉着坐下时猛然松开，他惊的哭喘起来，大口大口喘着气摇头，身下的阴茎胡乱甩动着吐出粘稠的液体溅到了脚背上，腿根处流着的汗让他黏腻无比，腰窝被钳住，埋在体内的硬物不等他反应便又开始肆无忌惮的攻城掠地，笔直的挺进了前所未有的深度，就连向后轻晃时柱头仿佛都能与小腹亲吻。

肉刃破釜沉舟顶上恬不知耻的软肉狠命撞击，每一次都抽出半数待它瘙痒难耐后便又重重撞上，紧致的甬道受了欺负越发夹得带土浑身酥麻险些缴械。他掀起碍事的裙摆，虎口下移着掐上一方粉臀向外掰开，动作粗鲁似要将双丸也全数送进其中。

“带土……不、不行……进不去的…嗯、啊——”

带土目光一沉，昔日在他面前趾高气昂次次堵他迟到记他名字害他被老师批斗的旗木卡卡西如今却在向自己求饶，裸露着上半身的春色坐在他的胯上上下摆动，面罩下素白的脸颊被烧的一片通红，带着束束泪痕翻白了眼，酮体散出的沐浴露香气与麝香气息交缠着拉扯着人堕入情欲之中。分明也和自己一样只是个学生吧？怎么就有人说自己幼稚却说卡卡西成熟。边想着，带土边将那条滑下的格裙向上直拉上了对方的腰间，使交合处的景象不再欲盖弥彰。

裙摆如波浪般摆动着撞上带土的前胸，不过多时卡卡西便失了力坐着软绵绵的喘着气，手后撑着支起身体又开始不动声色的前后摆动，搭在两侧的双腿轻晃着用大腿内侧的柔软肌肤摩擦着对方的腿，浅尝辄止的撩拨起本就旺盛的欲火。

这样的动作只会磨得人口干舌燥，越发的想用淫靡的手段去做出猥亵之事。掌心顺着抚摸到高热的腿根内，卡卡西惯性使然并紧腿却被人又强行掰开，垂头便是自己偃旗息鼓的性器沾着浊液蹭上带土手背的画面，他顿时羞红了脸别过头去不再去看。手掌把住了两条修长嫩白的腿，带土发着力轻笑着将其向后摆弄露出胯间可怜兮兮的阳物，向上顶弄的深度令身上的银发少年颤着脚尖将堪堪挂在脚上的制服鞋给踢弄在地。

“你想被别人发现吗？”沉了音调，带土凑近卡卡西挑衅的问道。

手臂前伸着穿过腋下，他抱起卡卡西向后倚着伸手揪了一把对方的乳首，唇瓣一路顺着汗湿的后颈吻到嫣红滚烫的耳根，身下沉睡中的巨物也缓缓苏醒主动向着四周的嫩肉索要起来。带着薄茧的指腹擦过乳尖带来触电般的快感，卡卡西如受了惊的猫瑟缩着动起身子避让起少年灵巧的手指，软了调子的恳求着对方放过脆弱敏感的地处。

被拒绝的少年胜负心一瞬膨胀至了顶峰，颦眉狠击了几下殷勤的软肉，带土伸手再次掴起臀峰来，次次清脆响亮的拍击声让人听得面红耳赤，偏偏卡卡西死咬住了下唇的举动越发让他不满。

“刚才有人来还叫那么大声，现在怎么不说话了？”抹了把额上的汗珠，带土瞥着眼前的少年的模样讥讽着，手上搓揉乳尖的力度越发大了起来。

滚烫的手心带着汗液将浅薄的乳肉带出一片绯红，挺立的乳尖被轻掐着拉扯，弹回时又越发急不可耐的又痛又痒渴望着爱抚，肿胀起如颗青涩的果实般散着勾人的香气。将腿搭上了对方的膝盖，卡卡西难能的坐稳了地方闷声喘着气，壁肉们失了抚慰不满的缠紧柱身绕着根根青筋吮吸，动作缠绵缓慢似要将柱头下一圈沟壑的棱角也印上肠壁，撑得小腹也满满涨涨才好。

体内堆积起的快感被忽而放轻的揉弄乳头的动作撩起，垂下头的分身又缓缓站了起来，带土凑在他颈侧用齿列衔着耳垂打趣的吹了口气，似对这画面十分感兴趣的从骨子里腾升起几分得意挺腰发力撞了几下，一口烙下齿印后轻哼着将卡卡西带到了自己怀中。

“我不想生气，我只想看你好好的站在我面前。”带土摁着红肿的乳头陷进粉嫩的肌肤中去，粗鲁的用指尖划着乳尖挑弄着卡卡西最后的底线，“是你一次次无视我说过的话，一次次让我去强调那些破烂规矩，到底错的是谁？”

他贴着卡卡西的脸侧，声调平和的问道：“你知道了吗？”

“带土，带土……我说了……啊——”卡卡西无力的掉着泪靠进温暖的怀抱中低声呜咽，陈述的话语被顶撞得支离破碎，身体适应下粗暴的举动后竟开始食髓知味的挽留起少年的手与阴茎来，“那只是……朋、朋友……嗯、哈……我和他都没见过几次……”

带土闻言脸色越发黑了下来，“没见过几次你也能当着我的面和他做那种事？”扯过晃荡的绳子重新向后拽，他边将卡卡西向后拉扯又边将人撞着向前，直把颈上印出了圈青紫的勒痕，“不好好管着你你是不是又要跑出去找别的狗？”

被唾液呛住说不出话，卡卡西咳嗽着胸膛起伏摇着头无辜的请愿，眼尾如发烧般泛起浓厚的红晕，修长的手臂胡乱挥着寻求着最后的救命稻草，纤细脖颈下的一片乳肉胀大了一圈，脊背笔直，窄瘦的腰线与挺翘的臀部构成了情欲的源头，臀缝间灰色的柔和分界线配上周身被操干的艳红的臀肉的图景比任何甜品都更让人馋涎欲滴。红黑色的格裙与玫瑰似的项圈妆点着羊脂白的躯体，如飘落上牛奶浴的瑰色花瓣，带着甜腻的香气与勾魂动魄的情欲蛊惑着人的本性。

他早知道这些东西很适合他。

手指勾进项圈中向后拉拽，不等卡卡西半口喘息的时间，带土便不由分说的吻上了那双唇。滚烫的舌尖如条灵巧的红蛇顺着齿缝轻而易举的撬开一条自己的通道，勾进唇中去卷起对方的舌尖狡黠的轻笑着握住了一只不安分的手。牙关敞开欢迎着侵入的男人，卡卡西任由对方重而缓的舔过自己的上颚带来阵阵痒意，舌尖勾缠着吮吻挑弄汲取尽全数甘甜而又潮润的气息，大起伏的胸膛也在柔情的缠绵中败下阵来变得平缓。

他半阖上眼帘轻瞥着黑发的宇智波，心中升起的暖意叫他不觉握紧了那只手紧紧相扣，任由湿的如海的掌心相贴，平日里最厌恶的汗液也让他们交缠的动作变得困难了几分。平摊着舌面感受到舌尖正划出几道不成型的笔画，卡卡西顺承着越发侧过头去方便着与对方亲昵的动作，温热的鼻息喷洒在唇角，身体趋渐柔和的契合了对方的掌心温驯的沉浸其中。

轻抬起眼帘，宇智波细长的黑睫下的一片阴影便烙进眼中，带着拧起凶戾的眉头，齿列间的碰撞似要磨出火星将他吞吃入腹；阴鸷的眼神一改往日的活泼，粗大的指节带着怜惜的安抚上烂熟红嫩的乳头。

亲吻让卡卡西一瞬意识恍惚云里雾里的飘飘欲仙，这是带土在今早为数不多的小心翼翼与柔情似水，柔和之外的躁动被悉数勾起，他此刻又越发渴望着别的事物。

松开那双咸津津的唇，带土贴着他的腰肢开始新一轮缓慢抽动，高热的壁肉早已被操开温和的任他掠夺，紧紧贴合着臀峰动作，柱头如雨点般高速研磨撞击着深处的软肉，不时带出的猩红息肉令人受了鼓舞越发兴奋。

“慢……慢一点……”卡卡西轻声哀求着，他早已到达顶峰再射不出一点东西了，可带土却依旧硬挺着送给他无限甘美的快感，眼泪滑下将半张面庞都沁的一片湿润，失神的涎液挂在嘴边扯起晶莹的银丝。

带土见状越发用动作羞辱着他，柱头若即若离的碰着深处的敏感点逼得卡卡西浑身颤抖，嘴上也得理不饶人道：“你以为这是什么？这是惩罚啊……”

哽咽着流下泪，卡卡西垂头摇着，一双长腿无助的晃动点着地，双眼失焦的哑了声，喉间呜咽着喘不上气。

隔间外再次传来挨近的脚步声，卡卡西忽而乱了气息的死命捂住不敢发声，可身后的少年却越发挑衅的用着淫靡的手法搓揉着他的乳肉，爱抚着腿根间的柔嫩肌肤，逼的他险些牙关失守。

俏皮的哨音回响在不大的空间中，淹没了隐忍的喘息与水声，卡卡西难耐的挺动身子流着大汗嘴唇咬到破了口，不敌带土的巨物侵扰，他终是松了牙关崩溃的极喘出了声，片霎之间两根滚烫的手指便塞进了口腔中摁住舌面阻断了让他发声的机会。

“有人在吗？”

能够得到帮助的最佳时刻，卡卡西意识无比清醒的抓皱了手中的裙角，双眸放出的渴望成为逼仄隔间中的唯一光亮，齿尖抵上了皮肉，体内的燥热熏得气力减了几分，柔软的舌尖舔着指节上的细小疤痕，他吮吸着带出微弱水声，脸颊绯红着摇头提醒带土将门外的人应付过去。

“明明是你发出的声音更大吧？”带土不满的凑近他耳旁冷笑出声，双指夹住搅弄着舌尖一点点深入喉间，指腹摩挲着上颚忽慢忽快的做着抽插的动作，干呕的生理反应被尽数压了下去堵在了喉间，“我就算被开除了也无所谓，可作为全校优等生的旗木卡卡西……想和我一起站在讲台上被点名说出我们现在在做的事吗？”

“我说，下面咬的也太紧了吧，都快拔不出来了……”玩够了猩红的舌尖与串贝似的齿列，带土吻上了光滑的脊背轻声叹慰道。

“有……有人……”

摆动起纤细的腰肢，带土看着身上的银发少年手中握住将快撕碎的裙角，吐露着如被朝露润湿的玫瑰似的舌尖，全身绽出情欲的桃色，绷紧了脚背蜷起脚趾胡乱剐蹭着他的小腿，呼吸不稳战栗着吐出声，奖励似的抚慰着柔软的小腹与前胸，利齿沿着两扇脊背一路留下印记直蔓延到汗湿的后颈处。

“同学是身体不舒服吗？”

“身体不舒服？嗯？”带土有板有眼的重复着，停下了身下的动作索性向后靠去将卡卡西晾在了一旁。

“没有……只是嗯、啊……”失了照顾的酮体霎时不安的如搁浅沙滩的银鱼挺动着，卡卡西难堪的忍着胀起的火热性器卡在深处的腹胀感，粗糙结茧的指腹正绕着他的肚脐打转，尚未完全发育的身体对一丝一毫的动静也格外敏感，隐秘的情欲彻底淹没了他，“情绪没控制好，您先回去吧……”

门外的人明显对他的话语产生了质疑，脚步踟蹰着犹豫不决后终于半信半疑的离去。

冲水声响起，带土趁势掐住卡卡西的窄腰将分量可观的凶器给缓缓抽了出来，带过一路的软肉，圆润的柱头奋力挣脱着松软穴肉的挽留发出淫靡的声响，他笑着吹了声口哨，手指拨开翕张的穴口看着嫩红水淋淋的蚌肉如呼吸似的动作，喉头一紧身下险些缴械。

“带土……？”

带着半脸的困惑与茫然，卡卡西偏过头来无助的望着他，纤长的手指在大腿上画着圈，双目泛着水光带着丝请求的意味乖巧的翘起臀部轻摇着，缓缓从穴中流出的被搅浑的肠液与润滑液坠在穴口沿扯起金丝，微弱的哭腔零碎的从口中流出。

揉捏着眼前挺翘的臀，带土调笑着塞进两根手指操动着摁上凸起的软肉，“想要什么不会自己来拿吗？不是优等生吗，这点事也做不好？”

尺寸傲人的性器挺立着摩擦臀缝，手指粗暴的动作惹得银发的少年断续的哭泣着，穴肉紧紧包裹上来谄媚的讨好着挽留唯一的恩赐，可被宠坏的后穴早已习惯了硬物的粗长，如此这番只如隔靴搔痒的动作根本无法让卡卡西满足，反倒弄巧成拙让人越发难以忍耐。

“带土……进来……”

凶戾的将最后的双指也抽出，带土用着最轻蔑的口气拖长了尾音道：“你的学弟呢？这时候怎么不叫他来了。”

含糊着口中的呻吟，卡卡西向后寻着阳物前后动着身子找着柱头送进垂涎欲滴的小嘴中去，可带土却一直刻意避着他让娇嫩的穴口一次次落空，不甘寂寞的搅紧收缩着蛊惑粗壮的肉身。

“我不要他，我不要他……我只要你……宇智波带土！”

“别在这种精虫上脑的时候叫我的名字！”

卡卡西可怜的停了动作委屈的掉下泪来，双手颤巍巍的抹干腿间的浊液将挂在对方腿上的小腿给放下，拉低了裙子脚尖踩地发力着疲懒的起身，手心搭上了门把侧过头将嫣红的眼尾留给了对方，水润的双唇轻启软了声：“我不会了……”

任着对方将门把压到了底，在弹起将要推开时带土一把起身攥住他细瘦的手腕抬手勾住将门拉回撞出巨大响声。摇摇欲坠的水珠滴落进池水中点出圈圈涟漪，清脆的声响如荡在心间那般惊醒了他，挣着蛮横不讲理的少年，卡卡西抬脚抓狂的踢着门制造出声响，一双细眉皱起反抗激烈的如淋了水的猫。

带土只如看戏般嘲讽的笑起，松了被握青的手腕一脚踢开门后环胸睥睨起卡卡西，“是谁让我变成现在这样子的？”

少年肉眼可见的身体僵直停下了动作，手臂垂下搭在身侧后沉默的别过了头去，咬着唇瓣低头任银发遮盖住狭长水润的鱼眼。

“让我变成这样的……可是你啊。”伸手揉起那头温顺的银发，带土吐字清晰的凑在卡卡西耳旁低语着，眼眸中闪动出的精光令人不寒而栗。

“抱歉……”

带土半阖眼扯起他腿窝处的网格袜弹出声，“我想听的不是这个，你该知道我现在生气不是因为这能吓死人的半张脸。”

推开的门又被重新拉上。卡卡西转过身来抬眼看向带土，麻木而绝望的向前走着坐上了对方还留有自己臀瓣余温的双腿，双手生涩的套弄起虬起青筋的阴茎用温热的手心捂热正吐露出爱液的柱头，灵巧的手指摩着柱头下的窄沟。他对这根时常与他进行身体交往的硬物熟悉无比，就连柱头挺翘的弧度与柱身的麝香气息也都清楚的如刻在了骨子里，烙在了肉壁上般。

带土不用如此阴沉，他仍能做当初那个总是在阳光下追赶快乐的普普通通的男孩……如果不是他的犹豫与不听劝，带土也不用为了救他而毁容休学一年，带着半张狰狞的脸从此隐没入灰暗之中。他曾经仅一步之差的爱慕的女孩，如今却天涯海角。他毁了带土的乐观，磨灭了他的自信，最后能说的却只有轻飘飘的三个字。

揽过卡卡西的腰，带土直直凑近到他眼前与少年鼻尖相亲着放轻声音，“那些东西我根本不在乎，你以为它们对我很重要吗？”炙热的鼻息相撞着酿出假意的柔情，带土用目光代唇亲吻着那双黑瞳，腰后的手撩开了裙摆揉上丰腴的臀肉，“我只在乎你到底站在谁的身边。”

握上那只在自己柱身上动作的手，他剥离着对方的五指紧握在手中，唇瓣轻柔的贴合唇角的小痣缠绵，忽轻忽重的吻着下颌的肌肤，抱起人满足了贪吃的小嘴期盼已久的愿望。

“带土……别生气了……”卡卡西仰起头抚顺了那头炸起的黑发，重又温驯的服侍起眼前的少年来，肿红的乳头主动送上前去蹭到对方嘴边，内凹的腰线在对方虎口间上下摇曳，他轻擦去对方眼角的泪花，唇瓣吻上扎人的墨色发尖，“我不喜欢他，真的……他哪比得过你……”

得了便宜的宇智波挑眉舔了口桃红的乳尖，语气半疑半信，“真的？”

卡卡西当即抖着身子疯狂点着头，紧湿的肠壁缠紧了柱身不愿松嘴，随着一次次抽离而拼命用着媚态挽留着对方，饱胀的器物将穴口撑出了夸张的圆，可大汗淋漓的少年丝毫不见痛楚的沉溺其中，被掐紫的腰肢酸痛无比，可他一刻不停的照顾着生机蓬勃的巨物，眉目流波传出绵绵情意。

带土托住卡卡西的臀缓缓起身，直挺挺的柱头向里更进了几分，捣弄的银发少年白皙脸颊上浮起几分沉醉之情，诱惑似的挺动起柔软香甜的乳肉在衬衫上蹭着，娇慵的婉转呻吟着直至后背抵上了冰凉的门。

“带土？”

一双黑瞳映射在他身后，带土开了门脚下将那双制服鞋给踢了出去，“别说话，掉下去我可不会心疼你。”

卡卡西点点头搅紧了身后，抬腿送进了对方手弯间，看着少年不讲理的将总门关上并反锁的动作有些发笑而又紧张，身体如有预感似的放松了下来留出余位来。

如狗狗渴望着骨头般的放光眼神，带土全数看在了眼中。走到了洗漱台前将怀中的人放下，冰凉的大理石台冻得卡卡西不由浑身一颤，花了片刻适应后他才悠悠躺下用着一双眉目说尽千言万语。

带土抓过卡卡西的双手交扣在小腹处，解过项圈扔进了一旁的水池中去便开始重重的操他。两条白嫩修长的腿搭上了宽肩，屁股高高翘起，嫣红的穴口贪吃的模样一览无余的暴露在视线中给予人无限干劲，卡卡西失神的眼眶泛红，软糯的小腿肚擦着斜方肌乱晃，抖着身子，他语无伦次的尖叫着：“带土……好满……不要一直欺负那里……”

穴口处一片狼藉的堆起白沫，失了存货的阴茎被操干的爽到失禁，淅沥的汁水顺着柱头顶端的小孔流出弄脏了带土的腹部与洗漱台，染湿了腿根顺着一直流到了裙摆与白净的瓷砖上。从来不会去想的画面居然真的出现在了这个被捧上云端的少年身上，带土受了刺激的越发凶戾的将穴口抽到红肿，齿尖咬着肉粒推进乳肉中又拉扯出轻咬，深顶向敏感点不停息的只操干着一处。

“带土……不、不行了……好舒服……”

卡卡西浑身青一块紫一块狼狈不堪极了，可看进他眼中的眼神却没有半分假意。脱下那双堪堪挂着的网格袜，带土吻上卡卡西殷红的膝盖，看向对方淫靡的腿间咽了口唾液，“要我让他来看看你现在的样子吗？”

肉身有着射出的前兆，带土越发加大了力道的抓紧冲刺。

“作为优秀学生代表的学长穿着裙子被男人操的合不拢腿？”他拍了拍卡卡西的腿根轻笑着，“还是吞着男人的阴茎像狗一样摇着屁股求干？”

卡卡西欲哭无泪的摇着头对对方羞辱的话语红透了脸，带土仿佛说的句句是真，戳在他心间让他泫然欲泣却又无法反驳，羞耻感漫上脸颊红了他大半张脸。大敞开腿，卡卡西抬手卖力的勾上对方的脖颈求饶：“我和他都不熟……你别生气……”

勾起对方的手指在自己胸前画圈，卡卡西伸舌舔舔唇角喘息着：“你喜欢的我都穿了，我只穿给你看……”

脸颊红的快要滴血，装束乱了一片，带土望着身下凌乱的战况却并不生厌，那双黑瞳从始至终都只盯着他一个人，只倒映着他一个人。于是他松手扯起那头顺滑的银发，掌心按在了卡卡西脑后不带犹豫的吻上上去。

对方柔和的收起牙关让他的进出无比顺畅，舌尖与贝齿主动迎合着他的动作。不经意的抬眼一瞥，卡卡西正颤着细长的银睫深陷其中，汗液流淌润湿了鬓角，丑陋的泪痕一道叠一道，可这一切都让带土感到无比知足。情液徐徐射出，卡卡西颤了颤抱住了他缄默的贪恋着怀中与口腔的温热。

带土何尝不知道自己对他有多过分。扯着他装病来厕所里做这种事，为了满足自己的情趣而穿让人羞耻到脸红的衣服，不打招呼就开始粗暴的扩张，让他跪的膝盖发麻，勒住他让他呼吸不畅快要窒息……只因为卡卡西和一位敬仰他的学弟问好。

他花了半年的时间才从车祸的阴影中走出来，慢慢让卡卡西接受自己，可他总担心对方喜欢的是别人，毕竟他们在众人眼中便是云泥之别，根本没有搭调的影子。他小心翼翼却总也忍不住的对对方动粗……

“卡卡西……”

听了他的呼喊，卡卡西点头应了应，“你还生气吗？”

“嗯……”

“他只是个学弟，我不喜欢他…我们只是朋友，他知道我和你的关系的……”

带土点点头，牵起对方的手低下头耐心吻着一根根手指的指尖。

卡卡西明白他的性子，冲动却又细心，外表凶戾内心却很温柔，或许有时他会很冲动的做傻事，可之后又总会慢半拍道歉……

“卡卡西，抱歉……”

温柔的揉着那头黑发，卡卡西叹了口气柔声道：“没关系。”

“我真不是个东西……只会让你受伤……”

卡卡西闻言弯眸笑了起来，屈指擦干了带土的泪后拥住了他，“这种小事，以后问清楚再吃醋吧……”

带土狠狠点着头，也只有卡卡西会一而再再而三的包容下他的冲动与任性了。想到这，他不禁又哑了声的在对方怀中蹭着，“卡卡西你对我怎么那么好……”

脱下了不方便的裙子，卡卡西擦了擦汗凑近他面前一本正经的指责：“还不是因为你是个吊车尾，一点也不聪明。”

带土垂着头如泄了气的气球耷下了嘴角，脸颊也不由的烧红了一片。

“我喜欢了你那么久，你现在也没看出来。”

End

老坟头屏的我想哭 长颈鹿长微博崩了 我的图一传到微博就翻车……泪……


End file.
